Darth Marth
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Marth becomes evil. Lucina is determined to stop her idol from being villainous. Pit ends up acting girly and insecure. And all Ike craves is chicken.
1. Chapter 1

It was another night at the Super Smash Bros Mansion, where all of the Smash matches for the night were completed. Lucina yawned loudly as she stretched her arms, feeling happy to have successfully won most of her matches.

"Man, did I do good out there today. The Hero King will surely be proud of me when he sees me!" Lucina stated as she bumped into Marth, making up as she gasped, noticing that he was wearing all black. "Oh, my idol! What brings you out here?"

Marth turned around, wearing a Darth Vader helmet as he glared at Lucina. Lucina gulped as she felt a bit nervous, wondering why her hero was cosplaying as Darth Vader.

"Hmm? Who dares...?" Marth trailed off as he glared at Lucina, scoffing as he rolled his eyes. "Oh, it's you. My number one fangirl."

"Y-yes, and I'm wondering why you're acting so... well..." Lucina had a nervous time trying to explain her plight.

Marth just scoffed as he adjusted his Vader mask. "I simply embraced my inner dark side. There's no need to be surprise." He then used the Force to pick up

Lucina and chuck her out of the hallway, causing her to break through a window, having her outside the mansion, causing her to fall as she screamed, falling into the moat surrounding the entire building.

"What was that!?" Ike exclaimed as he had witnessed what occurred, being concerned as he dashed towards the window, looking down as he turned to Marth, whose eyes turned red.

"Would you like to join her down there?" Marth suggested as he used the force to push Ike through the same window, causing him to land on top of Lucina, who groaned in pain.

"Oww! Watch where you're landing next time!" Lucina grumbled as she glared at Ike, gasping as she glanced up, to see Marth looking down at them through the window, the marching off. "Oh no! Something happened to my poor Marth!"

"Gee, you think?" Ike scoffed as he rolled his eyes, getting up.

Lucina shook her head, pouting as she shook her arms up and down. "There's only one thing to do. We need to stop Marth before he does anything evil!" She then paused as she folded her arms together. "But first..."

"...first what?" Ike asked as he felt a bit concerned.

Lucina sighed as she rolled her eyes at Ike, glaring at the buffed sword wielder. "I mean, first to get these clothes dry! What else did you think I meant!?"

"Oh!" Ike exclaimed as he then rubbed the back of his head, frowning. "I want some chicken."

Lucina slapped herself in the forehead as she groaned, with Ike simply shrugging in response.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucina and Ike went back into the mansion as they were on the lookout for Darth Marth, who was doing evil things. They stopped by the general lounge on the second floor to see Pit crying his eyes out, with the two Fire Emblem sword users glancing at each other, wondering what was wrong with Kid Icarus.

"Pit... are you okay?" Lucina asked as she bent down to face Pit.

Pit sniffled as he turned his attention to Lucina and Ike. "M-Marth came and d-dropped my b-burritos, then he s-stomped on t-them, a-and... he called me a girl..." He began wailing as he had his hands up by his tear producing eyes, his crying sounding like that of a young girl's crying.

Lucina couldn't help but feel bad for Pit as she wrapped her arms around the crying angel boy, with Ike scoffing as he folded his buffed arms together.

"Humph. So Pit's feeling girly. Not my fault." Ike remarked, with him getting a glare from Lucina.

"It's all right, Pit. We're here." Lucina reassured, noticing that Pit was still sobbing. "We're gonna go and try to save Marth."

"R-really?" Pit asked, his voice strangely higher than usual.

Lucina nodded as she smiled, wiping the tears from Pit's eyes. "Yeah. We're gonna go and see where Marth is. Can you tell me and Ike?"

Pit was about to point out the direction Darth Marth went in, but he ended up screaming girlishly as he hid behind Lucina, with all three of the human Smashers seeing Darth Marth riding on top of a blue landmaster, blasting parts of the mansion as he caused it to collapse on itself, including the room that the three Smashers were in.

"...I still think..." Ike groaned in pain as he reached his wounded right hand out of the rubble slowly. "...that we should have gotten some KFC..."


	3. Chapter 3

"All right, we gotta find a way to make Marth go back to normal," Lucina admitted as she, Pit, and Ike were all walking towards a darkened hallway.

Pit whimpered as he stuck close to Lucina, trembling. "J-just where are we going to help solve this problem?"

"To the only guy that knows how to mark down nonsense like this." Lucina replied calmly as she knocked on the door to the boss lounge several times.

Ike was licking the crumbs on the floor, of which he had sensed were crispy chicken flavored. Pit was wondering if he could join in, due to his love of food. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Pit screamed girlishly as he jumped in Lucina's arms.

"So, what's the occasion?" Rayquaza asked as he towered over the three human Smashers, with Ike freezing in place as even Lucina felt nervous. "There must be a reason why you stopped my bingo match with Petey."

Petey Piranha waved in the background as he had an entire table full of bingo cards, with Ridley snoozing in the background watching King of the Hill, a can of beer in his hands.

"W-well, we tried to contact Master Hand and Crazy Hand, but they're out of the mansion again," Lucina explained as she tried her best to stay calm. "And m-my idol's gone a bit... insane..."

"Insane, huh?" Rayquaza stated as he took out a smoke pipe and placed it into his mouth, folding his small arms together. "How insane are we talking about?"

Lucina then pulled out a talbet from her blue hair, showing off Darth Marth destroying walls, furniture, and pillars with his various sword slashes. Pit continued holding onto Lucina while Ike kept gobbling up the chicken crumbs, with Rayquaza nodding his head as he rubbed his chin.

"All right, you got me interested." Rayquaza stated as he glanced at the Smashers. "But first, you have to do me a little favor."

Lucina and Pit gave each other worried glances as Ike kept hogging up the crumbs, not really caring for the entire situation.

"Damn, these crumbs are so good." Ike remarked, getting glances from the other three as he shrugged. "What? You'd do it too if you craved chicken such as me?"

Feeling his stomach rumble, Pit blushed as he nodded his head in agreement. "He's right..."


End file.
